


There Is No 'Fixing' This

by Breyito



Series: What If...? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Steve Rogers broke it, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve were married, before Siberia.<br/>Peter had two fathers, before Siberia.</p><p>After...<i>after</i> Siberia, there is bruises, nightmares, tears.<br/>After Siberia, there is a family, of two on its core, trying to move on.</p><p>But no matter what, there is no going back to <i>before</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No 'Fixing' This

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am starting a new series with this story. After the warm welcome of my fics this week, I've made my mind and I want to keep writing. I'm not sure if it'll be too much, too soon, but I hope not.  
> So, anyways. Thank you for all the support!  
> I bring this time a Stony story, that has been in my head since the 2nd time I watched CACW. I hope you like it!  
> My first language is not English, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Oh, almost forgot. I didn't write how Peter came to be into Tony and Steve's lives, because there are many choices and everyone is special and carries its own baggage. So, Peter might have been adopted by the two after they got married. He might be Tony's biological son. He might have been adopted only by Tony and later Steve. He might be the result of MPreg. There are tons of 'mights', that's why it's fanfiction ;P Choose the one that is most logical or sweet to you, or just the one you like.  
> Enjoy!

_“So no matter what, I promise you- if you need me, if any of you need me, I’ll be there.”_

 

And despite the condescending tone of that letter, and the insult of that _flip phone_ , for God’s sake, he kept the phone charged and ready to use. (The letter he burned and put the ashes in a little jar; he has plans to send the ashes to Rogers with a letter of his own, a big fat FUCK YOU; through T’Challa). He never did use it, and has no plans to, unless there is a real need to get Rogers and his team out of the forest; like, say…aliens, or something equally big. He would never use it for personal reasons, because Tony doesn’t need him, _they_ don’t need him. They have no place in their lives for a man that only breaks his promises.

But apparently, Rogers can’t take a hint. So, after almost two months after the phone and letter arrived (months full of physical therapy, psychological therapy, many nightmares, change of bedrooms and a completely new routine which includes Rhodey, Vision, Pepper and Harley, more often than not), the ex-Captain calls.  Tony is _so_ tempted to just let the cell ring until Rogers gets tired of calling, but there are two problems: 1) Tony’s eardrums are more likely to bleed before Rogers gives up (and seriously, does that device has no other tone that doesn’t make you want to shoot something/someone?) and 2) it _could_ , technically, be an emergency that requires back up; and if that were the case, Tony can’t ignore it. So he takes a deep breath, sits down on the couch he has on the workshop, and answers.

“What, Rogers.” He says with his most dry voice, the same one he uses to deal with undesirable assholes…and wait a minute. Who is he talking to but Captain Asshole himself?

 _“…”_ Silence for about ten seconds is his answer. He is about to hang up (if Rogers can’t figure out how to answer a call in an ancient phone it’s not his problem, world-ending-crisis be damned), when a deep breath is heard over the line, and then “ _…you never called.”_

Tony honestly has to give his brain a few moments to process the monumental _bullshit_ that just came out of Rogers mouth. Then he talks.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?” Well, he yells, but same difference. “Why in hell would _I_ call _you_?” he spits with as much venom as he can inflict in his voice.

“ _I just thought that maybe Peter would have liked to talk to his Papa.”_ Rogers responds, defensive.

“Oh, his _Papa_ , uh? Do you mean the bastard that promised to never leave him and did just that not even a year later?”

“ _Tony, no, I-”_ He tries to interrupt, but Tony just pushes on.

“Maybe you meant the man that almost killed his Dad, that was _this_ close to leave Peter an orphan again?” Tony is breathing faster and faster; his heart is beating like crazy, and with his medical history that’s not good. But he _needs_ this; he has to make Rogers _understand_. He might not be the best parent in the world; but he would _never_ abandon his baby, would never just _forget_ about Peter. The only reason he pulled himself together in Siberia after the most painful break-up ever is his son; and he’ll _die_ before he lets Rogers anywhere near his baby again. Tony might give second and third choices when it’s his heart in the line of fire; but Steve hurt _Peter_ and that’s something he will never forget. Or forgive.

“ _Tony please, I never wanted to hurt either of you!”_ Rogers exclaims. He sounds pained.

“But you _did_.” Hisses Tony. “You _did_ , Rogers. You left me bleeding, in a broken armor, with no means to contact anyone, in the middle of fucking _nowhere!_ If Ross or fucking _HYDRA_ had come to take me in, I would have been a sitting duck! Not only that, but you left with _him_ , the man you lied to your family for, the man you hurt officers for, the man you put civilians in the hospital for!” Tony is close to hyperventilating now, and FRIDAY is flashing his vitals on all the screens. He has to calm down, he _has_ to calm down or FRIDAY will wake the nearest person around and tonight there’s only Peter in the compound. He can’t let his son see him like this, it’s enough they have to comfort each other after nightmares; he can’t allow his baby to see him in the middle of a panic attack because of Steve, his son shouldn’t worry about him more than he already does. He is so young and Tony can’t ruin that, he can’tcan’tcan’t _can’t_. He starts repeating the multiplication tables he was teaching Peter just the other day; his baby is so _smart_ he already mastered them and he is only _five_. Thinking about his son helps and he starts unwinding, just enough to notice that Rogers has obviously been talking to him for a while and the bastard has the gall to sound _worried._ Tony has the plastic phone clenched tight in his hand, and he brings it closer to his ear.

“ _…baby, it’s going to be alright, you’ll be fine, okay? Just relax, sweetheart, breath, deep breaths, alright? I promise it’ll be al-”_ Tony can’t take any more empty promises, though, so he interrupts.

“Did you even care for us? Were we even your family? Or were you just using us as a replacement while you were looking for Barnes?” The ‘ _Using me to find him?’_ goes unsaid, but Tony thinks Rogers can hear it anyways; by the way his breathing sounds over the line, like the air was punched out of him.

“ _…Tony, sweetheart, how can you think that? I **love** you, baby. You two are **everything** to me.”_ Rogers murmurs, his voice pleading.

“…”Tony is frozen for a moment, his eyes blurring again. “You know, believing you was so much easier when I didn’t know how well you could lie.” He says with a chocked voice.

“ _…Tony, I **swear** -”_ he is cut by FRIDAY’s voice, which sounds worried.

“I am sorry, Boss, but Peter is in way to your lab. He awoke from a nightmare and when he couldn’t find you in bed and started crying, I saw no other choice but to tell him you were in here. He then left his room and took the stairs. You have approximately 130 seconds before he can see you through the glass.”

“ _…Can I talk to him? Tony, let me talk to him. I can calm him down; I always calm him down after a nightmare.”_ Steve sounds…anxious, pleased, pleading. And he’s partially right; he had always been able to talk him down. Before Vienna. Before Siberia. Before _Barnes_.

“No you don’t, not anymore. Wanna know why? Because you _left_ , because you broke your promises to him. Because he knows that it was you the one who almost killed me. Because he can’t sleep alone anymore, out of fear that you’ll come to take me away or kill me if he is not in the room. Because he is the one who wakes me up from the nightmares in which I yell your name and _he comforts me_ saying that he won’t let you come near me. He _hates_ you, Steve. He hates you, he loves you, he misses you, he doesn’t want to see you. Do you have any idea how much you screw him up? He is _five_ and his emotions are too much for him to handle. He has _night terrors_ now, not just the occasional nightmare. And that…that’s on you, dear ex-husband.” Tony sneers.

“ _No, no, I never meant to break that promise. I love him, I miss him so, **so much.** Let me talk to him, I can fix it. And what do you mean, Tony? Ex-husband?”_ Rogers’ voice shakes and that’s so nice…to make the unbreakable man break, if just a little.

“What do I mean? I mean that I’m back to being Mr. Stark, there’s no longer a ‘Rogers’ attached to it. The same goes for you. And a fugitive is not a candidate to being a father, even less so if the child refuses to even talk about that person. So there is no way I’m letting you talk to him, if he hears your voice now he will go into hysterics, he will _flip_. I won’t allow you to hurt my baby again, Rogers, do you hear me? Never again. There is not _fixing_ this.” Tony’s voice trembles in the last part, tears wetting his eyelashes again, and he is suddenly _so tired_. Tired of being used, of trying to fix the things others broke, tired of carrying the blame, tired of being miserable.

Then, before Steve can say anything, he hides the phone between his back and the couch, hitting the button that won’t allow Rogers’ voice to be heard; but doesn’t end the call. He wants the other man to suffer listening in, sue him.

“D-daddy?” murmurs Peter from the doorway, rubbing his eyes with his little fists, while carrying his soft green blanket (a present from Harley and the bots, who are the best older brothers ever) clenched tight on his right hand.

“Oh, Petey, come here, baby.” He says, suddenly not caring about his _ex_ -husband anymore. Peter leaps into his lap. His heart hurts watching his son’s tears falling down, hiccups shaking his little body.

“Daddy, you w-weren’t t-there…you _weren’t there_ when I w-woke and I-I thought P-p-papa took you a- _away_ from m-me.” Cries Peter; hugging his father’s neck. He hides his face on Tony’s t-shirt while the soft, worn fabric slowly grows wet.

“Shh, shh, baby boy. I’m here, okay? I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I love you so _so_ much, Petey, I could never leave you behind.” Reassures Tony; caressing his son’s back up and down in hopes to calm him down.

“B-but P-papa is stronger…! H-he _hurt_ you. He could take you _away_!” Exclaims the boy; looking into his dad’s eyes. His little round face is all red, tear tracks down his cheeks, eyes shiny and wide. He looks like he lost everything he loved in the world. Tony’s heart clenches when he realizes that _he_ _is_ everything this wonderful boy has in the world in Peter’s eyes. He can’t resist the temptation of hugging his child to his chest with all the strength he has; rocking his son back and forward.

After a few minutes of the motion, Tony gets up, lifting Peter so he settles on his waist.

“Let’s make some hot chocolate, okay? I’m sure Vision left the recipe somewhere in the kitchen…” He jokes, pleased when a little laugh leaves his boy’s lips.

“Okay, Daddy.” Agrees Peter, smooching a wet kiss on Tony’s cheek and giggling at his father’s face.

Tony starts walking out of the workshop, a soft, slight smile on his face; his heart beating slow and sure with all the love he feels for his son. He leaves the night (and all that entails) behind him.

\---{}---

On the other side of the world, Steve waits until he can’t hear Tony’s footsteps before hanging up.

Then, he falls to his knees and _wails_.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Leave me a comment, a kudo, an idea... ;P
> 
> Kisses


End file.
